


#2 - Happy Easter, Mr. Bunny

by ShiTheUnknown



Series: Unoriginal Collection [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Easter special, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Xiumin, bottom!chen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTheUnknown/pseuds/ShiTheUnknown
Summary: It’s Easter time and Minseok and Jongdae are working as entertainers for an Easter party, but the real fun will only start once everyone will be leaving…





	#2 - Happy Easter, Mr. Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by: [alphabetaus](http://alphabetaus.tumblr.com/post/159623586322/easter-aus)

« No, no, no! I’m not doing that! » the curly-haired boy yelled crossing his arms.

« Oh come on Dae, don’t be so childish! » the blonde one replied, a headband with a pair of white bunny ears in his hands.

« Childish?! I?! You’re the one who fucking wants me to wear that! » he shouted ignoring the children around them.

Minseok punched him on his shoulder, the younger man stroking his arm after the hit.

« You shouldn’t swear near kids. »

Jongdae was ready to shout at the older boy in front of him once again, when a little kid pulled his t-shirt, catching their attention.

« When’s the egg hunting starting? » he asked with a bright smile on his face.

Minseok kneeled down to look into his eyes, ruffling his hair.

« I’m sorry, but it seems that Mister Bunny is not coming today… » he replied glancing at Jongdae.

The little boy’s happiness quickly turned into deep despair as he was confronted with the harsh reality. Jongdae sighed, rolling his eyes as he couldn’t say no to a sad child.

« Just shut up and give me those ears. »

Minseok smirked devilishly, proud he managed to trick his boyfriend into actually wearing them.

« But maybe… » he said turning back to the child in front of him « if you asked your friends to gather in front of the swing and make a circle, we could summon him! »

The little boy rushed away shouting to all the other kids, ordering them to assume their position and start the ritual to summon the long awaited Easter Bunny.

« Why can’t you do it? You’re way cuter than me, it would suit you a lot better. » the curly-haired man tried to convince Minseok as his executioner disappeared from his sight.

« Cause I have to prepare the refreshments. » he bluntly replied getting back to his feet.

« I could do it! You’re a lot cuter than me with bunny ears Minnie… » his puppy eyes were almost making the older man fall for his trick. Almost.

« You could, but we don’t want to poison another kid, do we? » Minseok rhetorically asked, the younger boy rolling his eyes as that old story was brought back once again.

The blonde man walked to his boyfriend, a sneering smile on his face as he gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

« I’m gonna reward you if you’ll be a good bunny, okay? » he winked.

Jongdae kissed him back, smirking as he was reminded just once again why he fell in love with him since the first day they met.

« You really know how to make me do whatever you want, don’t you? »

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Parents were finally leaving the park, kids waving at the two older boys, thanking them for the Easter party they organized for one of the children’s birthday. Finally, they could start gathering the decorations scattered all around the place, bringing everything back to a cabin not too far away, where Jongdae was already taking care of the leftovers on the buffet table. Minseok hugged him from behind, teasing him as he squeezed the fluffy rabbit tail still tied to his belt.

« You did great Mr. Bunny. »

« You’re not funny Minnie. » the curly-haired boy said trying to sound seriously annoyed.

« Oh come on, don’t be so mad at me, the kids loved you! » he said wrapping his arms around the younger man’s waist.

« Fuck you. » Jongdae harshly replied to his mocking tone.

Minseok smirked, his hand sliding to his boyfriend’s crotch, making him jump being caught off guard.

« Is that what you want for your reward? » he asked teasing him through the fabric of his jeans.

« What Minnie- » Jongdae’s voice cracked, he didn’t expect his assault, but he surely wasn’t asking him to stop. «There are people outside… »

« I’ve locked the door and everyone’s already leaving. » Minseok answered unbuckling his belt. « You can’t escape me, Mr. Bunny. »

Jongdae turned around to face him, amazed by how quickly his shy and cute boyfriend could turn into a sexy lover ready to seduce him. He kissed him to suffocate a soft moan as Minseok’s hand slid into his pants, groping him, feeling him grow under his gentle touch. He let his jeans fall to his ankles while the blonde man kneeled in front of him, starting to stroke his erection, a mischievous smile on his face. The younger boy bit his lower lip, their eyes locked together as he tried not to be as loud as usual while Minseok was gently kissing his length, his lips barely touching him, his tongue tracing slow circles around its tip.

« Fuck Minnie… Ahh… » he moaned as soon as the blonde boy’s lips wrapped his member, his mouth gliding up and down, enjoying Jongdae’s feeble voice.

Minseok moved his hand to grope the younger’s ass, holding onto it to push himself even further on his length, soft gags escaping his mouth occasionally, making it even harder for Jongdae to hold back his excitement. It didn’t take long for the curly-haired man to be brought to his limit, his hands ruffling his boyfriend’s blonde locks, guiding his head on his member. At last, he pulled him back, Minseok panting in the most sensual way Jongdae had ever witnessed as he licked his lips and stood up, kissing the other man passionately.

« Seems like Mr. Bunny is a little excited. » he said with a mocking grin on his face.

« Quit it with the bunny thing already. » Jongdae replied rolling his eyes.

Minseok chuckled, entertained by his annoyance as he leaned forward for another kiss before moving to his ear, nibbling his lobe.

« I’m sorry, I just found it funny… » he whispered, inviting the other man to turn around and bend over as he unzipped his pants too.

Jongdae leaned over the table, soon feeling Minseok’s chest pressed against his back as his fingers worked their way to his ass. The older boy laid gentle kisses on his neck moving down to his shoulder, his fingers teasingly poking Jongdae’s hole, which twitched in anticipation. Minseok knew how risky fucking at the workplace could be, but he simply loved seeing the younger one melt under his touch, hearing his lustful moans echoing in the half-empty room. Despite knowing each other for so long, Jongdae still had a weak spot for his boyfriend’s aggressive and dominant manner in bed, it made such a nice contrast with his everyday cute personality he just couldn’t resist him.

Anyway, the couple didn’t have much time so Minseok couldn’t indulge himself preparing the young one as he usually did, quickly slipping a condom on and sliding inside of him with a slow but firm thrust, making Jongdae moan and quiver in pleasure. The blonde boy groaned, his voice trembling as he felt the younger man’s tight hole wrapping him, slowly starting to move his hips as he grabbed Jongdae’s ass.

« You shouldn’t be so loud Dae, someone might hear you. » Minseok commented in a sarcastic tone, forcefully thrusting inside of him while his hands played with his curly locks, almost as to comfort him.

The other boy just ignored him, already doing his best to hold back his voice, but it wasn’t so easy to stay quiet while his lover was pounding him from behind, his horny gasps resounding with Jongdae’s moans as their bodies moved in unison. Minseok was near his limit, and so was the other man, therefore he moved his hand down to his boyfriend’s member, stroking it, his thrusts getting faster, rougher, until an intense moan escaped his lips, soon followed by Jongdae’s loud voice. The older boy collapsed against the other man’s back, stroking his ruffled hair while gently kissing his neck, their heavy breathing slowly going back to normal.

« Happy Easter, Mr. Bunny. »


End file.
